I'm Not Perfect, But I Keep Trying
by sixdegreesofseperation
Summary: Puck isn't ready to let go just yet./.I'm not perfect,but I keep trying.Cause' that's what I said,I would do from the start./.AU, PUCK/RACHEL, LANG, MAYBE SMUT. One shot for now.


**Set after 'Mash-up' but before 'Ballad'.**

**Pairing: Puckelberry ; Noah&Rachel.**

**Rating: T (Lang.)**

**Status: One-shot (may be continued.)**

**Summary: After Rachel's and Noah's brake up at the bleachers, he realizes that he's not ready to let go just yet.**

**Genre: Romance**

**So, like the summary says, Puck is just not ready to let Rachel go that easily.**

**© Brittany Pears owns Hairography, Noah Puckerman owns a nipple ring, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford own their sexiness and Santana Lopez owns her top dogness. I still don't own Glee ); . If I would, Matt would be back, The Inns would reunite and Rachel+Mike would hook up. Puck would get out of Juvie, Kurt and Karofsky would start the forbidden romance and Jacob Ben-Israel would get raped and die like a god damn dog…**

**Also, I don't own the song 'Perfect' by Hedley.**

…**..**

**I'm Not Perfect ; But I Keep Trying**

…**..**

Puck wondered -as he laid in bed that day- why exactly he let Rachel go _so _easily.

Sure, she was loud, obnoxious, _annoying_. But that was when no one was listening to her. He listened to her, and in return, he got the nice, sweet Rachel. It was like a compromise.

She called him _Noah_. Not even his baby mama called him that.

It was weird, cause when one of those stupid nerds called him 'Noah' he punched the fucker in the face and told him he goes by 'Puck'. With Rachel, it felt right. It felt different, but good different. She didn't push him, and he _definitely _got some boob action even though she pushed his hand away. He was pretty sure Finn didn't have the balls to do that.

She accepted his apology, after all those slushy's and ugly words. She was like , I dunno.

Well, she was just _different _okay? She wasn't Quinn; the mother of his little nugger, or Santana; his booty call, she was _Special_.

And _Noah_ knew, that he needed his girl back.

And he knew _exactly _how to do it.

…**..**

Since they were doing those mash-ups, and it wasn't a mash up in any sense, he really needed Rachel back.

He was _that_ desperate.

He walked into the choir room, where everyone was waiting for him, and grabbed his guitar. He walked up to Brad, exchanged a few words and grabbed a stool in front of the class.

"Another song, Puck?" Mr Schuester asked.

"I realized, that I let go of something special to me, too easily." He just said and nodded at Brad who started to play the melody. Puck joined in a few moments later and started strumming his guitar.

_Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise._

_I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes._

_Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize._

_It's worse to finish that to start all over and never let it lie._

_And as long as I can feel you holding on,_

_I won't fall, even though you said I was wrong._

He looked up from the frets on his guitar, and into his girl's eyes who were watching him with confusion and interest.

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying._

_Cause' that's what I said, I would do from the start._

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave._

_Was it something I said, or just, my personality._

The confusion was gone, but she still watched him like a hawk, her eyebrows furrowed and that nose in the air a slight bit.

_Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize._

_It's worse to finish that to start all over and never let it lie._

_And as long as I can feel you holding on,_

_I won't fall, even though you said I was wrong._

Her eyebrows were in her natural place now and she watched him, gasping if only just a little bit.

_I know that I'm not perfect, but I keep trying._

_Cause' that's what I said, I would do from the start._

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave._

_Was it something I said, or just, my personality._

She leaned in slighter and closed her eyes, feeling the melody, the rhythm of the music. She opened them again and nodded, like the time he sang 'Sweet Caroline' to her.

_When you're caught in a lie and you've got nothing to hide,_

_When you've got nowhere to run and you've got nothing inside,_

_It tears right through me, toy thought that you knew me,_

_You thought that you knew._

The word faded a little from his mouth and he wondered what Rachel would do, how she would act and when, when she finds out about the baby. That Finn wasn't the father, that he was.

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying._

_Cause' that's what I said, I would do from the start._

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave._

_Was it something I said, or just, my personality._

He knew that Rachel would support him, cause' that's just who she is, how she does it does. He concentrated on the song and poured more emotions into it, Rachel smiling at him with that sweet smile.

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying._

_Cause' that's what I said, I would do from the start._

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave._

_Was it something I said, or just my, just myself._

_Just myself, myself, Just myself._

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying._

He ended the song, strumming a few notes and smiled again at Rachel, the smile he gave her after he sang 'Sweet Caroline' to her.

He set his guitar down beside his stool and strutted over to where she was sitting.

"Rachel, I know that I'm not , ya know, prince charming or whatever that shit is, but I- I _need _you." He said, his hands in his pocket as he looked at her, his head hang down.

"Look- I know -" he began again. He could finished, cause Rachel's perfect pink lips were doing _wonders _to his.

And he knew, he was _definitely _getting some more boob action.

…**..**

**Hope it was good.. Might continue, cause I've never wrote a multi-chap Puckleberry story.**

**Review ! : )**


End file.
